1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan motor, and more particularly, to a fan motor which can reduce manufacturing costs because a manufacturing process is simple and can effectively prevent penetration of moisture from the outside.
2. Background Art
In general, a motor used for blowing cold air of a refrigerator or circulating inside air and outside air of a device is called a fan motor. Such a fan motor is mainly installed under humid atmospheres or under environment that dew condensation is formed by changes in temperature. Therefore, because the motor may be out of order due to penetration of moisture into the motor, various studies on a structure for preventing penetration of moisture have been made.
Korean Patent Nos. 10-0511324 and 10-1074935 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,031 disclose technology to manufacture a motor housing by resin insert molding together with a stator of a motor and a printed circuit board. According to the above-mentioned conventional inventions, because the motor housing is manufactured by resin molding in such a manner that the stator and the printed circuit board are embedded in the motor housing, the motor housing has an effective structure to prevent penetration of moisture into the motor.
However, the conventional inventions to manufacture the motor by insert molding have a problem in that they require lots of processes and expenses necessary for insert molding because a mold for insert molding must be manufactured. Moreover, the conventional inventions have difficulty in automation of all processes because it must pass an insert molding process.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the inventors of the present invention propose a new structure of a fan motor which utilizes a structure that a stator is located inside a bracket and a printed circuit board is mounted outside the bracket to be sealed and which is manufactured at low costs by improving the structure of the housing.